


we're all mad-sad-glad here

by InterestingName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Escapism, Gen, Poetry, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but hatter, when do I get to go home?</p>
<p>'ah dear girl,' I was told. 'you are.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all mad-sad-glad here

when things get happier, yet sadder

escapism is an art. children, adults, elders; they all perfect it. from alternate personalities to imaginary friends, to refusing to know your own name.   
alice going down the rabbit hole. a small, bored child. let's hope that's all to it.   
let's hope there were no butterflies leading the way, no gut-wrenches of a grip or a tug on your ear. let's hope alice ran away from her sister and defeated the red queen.

the red queen lives in a castle, high above the land. she can see all the people she controls - "hello, queen" "we love you, queen". the validation makes her happy, makes her greedy for more.  
alice wanders onto her land and finds a tower growing around her. she pounds on the glass walls, fearful of how high she's falling towards the sky. people ignore her.  
people always ignore alice. but this is a new land! this is.. this is supposed to be progress! is progress really the queen looking down at- she's looking at us. she's looking at me.

sit down, slide your back against the glass walls. let her see you docile. let her starve you in the tower, lock you away because you are what she is not. because you are what she is. feed the beast, when you begin to fade. tell her how nice her dress is. how good her hair is today. thank you, my queen, for cleaning the moss off my tower!

lose the battle, win the war.

 

 

when is this battle over?

**Author's Note:**

> raise your hand if you've ever had a breakdown on social media
> 
> [tumblr, deadmyths](deadmyths.tumblr.com)


End file.
